


Lessons

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, implied Erwin/Reader, noblewoman!Reader, one-sided Erwin/Reader, servant!Farlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> This is so wrong, </i>the thought occurred to you as he had you lie back onto your pillows. <i> This sort of thing should only be done between a husband and a wife, not a debutante and her family’s footman. </i> But as you contemplated the morality of your actions you couldn’t help but feel slightly exhilarated by the fact you knew this was unacceptable. After all, you knew he too was motivated by the sinful nature of this arrangement; if word got out about his private tutoring he’d be out of a job and you’d be out on the streets. But sometimes the thrill outweighs the potential consequences, and the thrill you felt as he touched your delicate skin definitely outweighed the trouble you could get in in if caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for DA user Rukia2011's "Show Me the Sexy" contest.  
> This piece placed third.

The manor was quiet as you settled down for the night. A bouquet of red chrysanthemums sat on your vanity in front of you. It was the silliest thing, but its presence unnerved you greatly. You picked up the vase and placed it in the corner of your bed chamber, out of sight behind a wash stand. They were nice flowers, in full bloom and possessing a rich color but the sight of them made your stomach sick and you couldn’t afford to have that uneasy feeling so late at night.

You sat back down at your vanity and resumed brushing your hair. It was nearly midnight and you hadn't heard a sound for the past half hour. _Perhaps he's not coming,_ you thought. _Perhaps he's too caught up in his duties to come educate me tonight. He’s always so punctual with our lessons that I can’t imagine him being late. But, I suppose there’s a first time for everything._ Despite the fire roaring in the fireplace, your bedroom was still very chilly. _If he doesn’t arrive in twenty minutes I’ll have to retire without a lesson. It’s far too cold for me to remain out of bed for long periods of time,_ you added as a cold shiver shook your body. 

The light sound of something brushing against your door sent the butterflies in your stomach into a frenzy; the noise was a long-established signal from your tutor. Heart quickening, you placed your brush down on your vanity and stood up to get the door. You let your tutor into your bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“Sorry I’m late. There was an issue in the kitchen and I had to help Flagon sort things out,” Farlan apologized. 

“Oh no, it’s all right,” you insisted with a smile. “I was only afraid I would get behind in my studies.” He chuckled, giving you that beautiful, amused, slightly critical grin of his as he approached you. 

“Of course, [First]. Your _studies,”_ he said, a fire starting in his hazel eyes. His hands grabbed your hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into the cloth. “We’re alone. We don’t have to speak in euphemisms when -” 

“It’s not a euphemism,” you told him. “You are educating me, albeit in an unconventional subject matter.” He looked as if he were going to say something but stopped abruptly, as if thinking the better of it. He sighed before giving you a warm, lustful look that sent waves of delicious heat through your core. 

“Then how about we get to that lesson?” he asked quietly. 

“I’d like that.” Like every time before, Farlan lead you to your bed, pushing you down onto the comfy mattress before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. It felt like fire was flowing through your veins as his soft lips made delicious friction against yours. _This is so wrong,_ the thought occurred to you as he had you lie back onto your pillows. _This sort of thing should only be done between a husband and a wife, not a debutante and her family’s footman._ But as you contemplated the morality of your actions you couldn’t help but feel slightly exhilarated by the fact you knew this was unacceptable. After all, you knew he too was motivated by the sinful nature of this arrangement; if word got out about his private tutoring he’d be out of a job and you’d be out on the streets. But sometimes the thrill outweighs the potential consequences, and the thrill you felt as he stroked and pinched at your delicate skin definitely outweighed the trouble you could get in in if caught. 

His fingertips glided up your thigh, pushing your nightgown up and sending shivers down your spine. The simplest of touches made you melt and writhe with ecstasy, despite the fact he had taught you about carnal knowledge so many times before. You found that the feelings he gave you never became old hat, although he insisted you were becoming better and better in the erotic arts after each lesson you had and that the man your parents wanted you to keep courting, if he did end up marrying you, would be a very lucky man. 

Your hands unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off of him, allowing your fingers to glide over his chest, leaving no inch of silky skin untouched. Your fingers drifted south, rubbing against the rough hair that led down to his manhood. You knew he liked it when you touched him there, so close to his unmentionables and yet so far. Your fingers traced his protruding hip bones, sliding up and down the sharp lines. He stroked your inner thigh, fingertips tracing circles and swirls into the sensitive skin. Your body started yearning for him, begging for him to touch you as a husband touches his wife. As a lover touches his partner. _No, he’s not my lover,_ you tried to cut off your train of thought. _He’s not my lover. He’s my tutor. He’s teaching me how to satisfy my husband. In no way is he anything other than a teacher._ He left a trail of kisses down your neck before settling at the base of your neck, nipping at and sucking on the vulnerable skin. Quiet mewls escaped your lips and you maneuvered your leg in between his, your knee rubbing against his vital regions. Your body was heating up, feeling deliciously warm nestled against his half-naked body. He placed a hot, wet kiss on your jaw before setting his fingers work. 

Your goal wasn't marriage, and neither was his. Instead, the only goal the two of you fought for was satisfaction and a hands-on education about intimate matters. Although, you weren't sure if he was learning anything from you; he seemed quite masterful in the art of pleasure, which suited your sinful pursuit of exploring your sexuality well. As usual, he was thorough and gave you a perfect lesson in pleasuring a man. As you lay in bed catching your breath he got up, collecting his clothes. A twinge of sadness spurned through your body, replacing the warmth with a melancholy cold feeling. _Please stay,_ you wanted to tell him. _Lie with me and let me sleep in your arms._

_No, that’s a ridiculous request to give him,_ your conscience scolded you. _Receiving these lessons from him is absolutely unforgivable and to ask him to lie with you insinuates romance, which you know there shouldn’t be any._ You bit your lip, knowing that the voice was right. There couldn’t be any love between the two of you. You watched Farlan pull his clothes on. He had a beautiful body and it was a shame he couldn’t show it off more. _I wonder if Baron Smith has a nice body like his,_ a small voice in your head wondered. At the mere mention of his name your stomach started knotting itself again. You gave a guilty glance to the flowers hidden away in the corner as they stood witness to your deplorable act. 

“Will my future husband be mad when he finds I’m not a virgin?” you wondered aloud. Farlan’s eyes shifted to you, giving you a confused look. 

“How will he know?” he replied. “You didn’t give me any evidence that you were a virgin when I had you the first time. How would he get any when I didn’t?” 

“I-I don’t know. Aren’t women supposed to bleed their first time?” You sat up a little, clutching the blankets to your chest. “I mean, I didn’t so what’s my husband supposed to think?” 

“Women aren’t supposed to enjoy their first time but you did. You’re probably a special case. But regarding the matter, I doubt he’ll be thinking about you when he takes you the first time. He’ll probably be more concerned with himself and getting his own satisfaction, not worrying about whether or not your virginity is intact,” he said bluntly. _That didn’t really help,_ you thought with a twinge of resentment. Not to mention it didn’t even begin to quell the unsettling thoughts in your mind. 

“Farlan, are we bad people for doing this? For teaching each other carnal knowledge?” 

“Why are you so upset tonight? Was the sex not good?” 

“No! No, I, er, it was very enlightening.” 

“So it was bad?” 

“No, I promise I enjoyed it, I really did!” Your cheeks flared with color at the admittance; women weren’t supposed to admit to liking such sinful things. “I always enjoy my lessons with you. I’m just concerned that this is very immoral and makes us bad people.” 

“I don’t think it makes us bad people. This relationship _is_ highly inappropriate and if someone found out, we’d be fucked. But I don’t think that just because we break a few rules makes us bad, especially when those rules are about something like sex. We’re careful about this and it’s not hurting anybody, so why would it make us bad?” 

“Because servants and the aristocracy shouldn’t lie in sin with each other,” you replied quietly, unsure of how he’d take your opinion. To your surprise he laughed, giving you an amused and dark grin. 

“[First], do you really think we’re the first servant and noble to have sex with each other?” he asked, sitting on the edge of your bed. “I was in this house long before you were born and knowing other servants, I can assure you we’re not the first to do this kind of thing. But if you want to put an end to this, we can. There’s -” 

“No, I would still like to lo- . . . learn about the erotic arts with you,” you interrupted, cheeks tinged with pink. “I’m just a little worried about my reputation, is all.” 

“Don’t worry about it. No one’s going to find out and I doubt either of us will ever speak of this. It’ll be fine. Just loosen up a bit.” He kissed your hand before standing up, straightening his coat. “I have to go sneak into the servants’ quarters before Flagon discovers I’m gone. I’ll come by tomorrow night around the usual time so we can have our lesson.” 

“Thank you. I’d like that,” you replied with a small grin. He returned the gesture and before you could confess anything ridiculous to him, he was gone.


End file.
